


What We've Lost

by DragonPrincess22



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All around depression, Am I evil? Probably, Basically smashing some hearts with this story., Character Death, Depression, Feelings of worthlessness and lack of the will to continue on., Funerals, I don't have any right to be writing this if you think about it., Illnesses, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, You're welcome I think?, death from natural causes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: Who knows how life works, but Sykkuno doesn't even want to figure it out anymore.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 70





	What We've Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Good Luck.

"Come on! Come on!" A cheerful voice chirped, pulling their partner behind him. A deeper voice chuckles

"What with the rush Sy?" The other man asks sweetly

"Cause I'm so excited, Corpse! I've worked so hard on this. " Sykkuno cheered and his husband of 1 year smiled gently. "Oh! We're here! Quick close your eyes." 

Corpse smiles widely behind a black mask as he closes his eyes, Sykkuno carefully walks him up to the roof and he knows they're outside when the scent of fresh air hits him. Sykkuno pushes him somewhere and seemingly beams.

"Okay, open!" Sykkuno chirped

Corpse peaks open his eyes and smiles widely at what he sees, Sykkuno was wearing a nice airy outfit with what looks like a flower crown on his head, turns out it's actually cat ears with flowers on them. Around them was a luscious garden full of flowers that wafted an amazing smell.

"Do you like it?" Sykkuno asks with the biggest smile on his face.

"Mmhmm, as a matter of fact my favorite flower is right here." He gently pulls Sykkuno close and the other giggles. Corpse pulls down his mask and kisses his husband sweetly, he then shifts so he was standing behind Sykkuno as they looked out together. 

"I never want this moment to end." Sykkuno says

"Me either." Corpse mutters sweetly

The voices fade as the scene cracks with the loud bang of thunder, it was raining heavily and yet there was a small collection of people standing on the roof dressed in all black, donning black umbrellas as rain swept down upon them.

At the edge, stood a solum Sykkuno. Wearing only black, one hand holding an umbrella while the other is gripping something against his chest. He stands alone except for the other members. 

"Sykkuno, it's starting." One of his friends whispered and Sykkuno nodded, tucking whatever he was holding deep into his pocket. He joins the other, holding an umbrella over his head.

"We have gathered here today, to celebrate the life of the man we lost. To many he is a good friend, always sweet and kind. To some he is family, and to one he is a husband. Corpse was not just any man, he was sweet to everyone and only wanted what was best. After all the hardships he had to get through, he found a life playing games with his husband of three years and their friends, and tho-"

Sykkuno toned out the rest, the rain beating down on his umbrella was louder than any of the words being said, the whole world was caving in and he could only stand here under the umbrella. He reached into his pocket and gently played with one of the chains Corpse used to wear. Corpse always liked the rain, it was all he could think. Maybe the world was weeping but also honoring Corpse.

"Sykkuno buddy, you doing okay?" He heard the soft voice of a familiar Irishman ask, he nodded softly as he looked up at Jack. The man dressed similarly to him. Jack hugs Sykkuno, and Sykkuno feels numb to it. 

"Jack…" His voice was hoarse from crying and being unused "Will you come to the visitation and burial tomorrow? We're only inviting those that have seen his face or are particularly close. Anonymity even after the end. " It was the most Sykkuno had said in days, but Jack nods and hugs Sykkuno again.

"Stay safe Sykkuno," Jack says and Sykkuno nods watching the man leave. 

"Sykkuno" He heard Rae say softly, she looked different but he supposed they all did. She was wearing an all-black dress, her hair done beautifully. She had done extra care for the perfect eyeliner in Corpse's honor. Her eyes were red and baggy, but he knew he couldn't look much better. 

"It's gonna be okay," Rae whispers gently 

'Will it Rae?" Sykkuno asked, not sounding like himself as he tried to ignore the world, the pain. Rae looked at him as she watched the man he used to be crumble. "I watched him die, I didn't do anything. I could've prevented this Rae if only I had done more." 

"Sykkuno, you did everything you could." Rae sighs "Corpse's body was slowly shutting itself down, it...it was only a matter of time." 

"I...I...I just can't handle the fact that he's gone." Sykkuno said before the dams broke and he started crying, he sank to the floor and cried harder. The rain hitting him as his umbrella fell down, Rae hurried to pull him into her arms crouching down as he sobbed into her shoulder. Her umbrella is the only thing keeping them from getting further soaked. 

Rae stayed with Sykkuno, even as guests left. People who didn't know Corpse like them, people who weren't close enough to understand. Sykkuno slowly stood, closing himself off as he made his expression blank. The remaining people crowded a little shrine with a picture of Corpse, but most of his face was covered by a mask and eyepatch. He looked so...happy. 

Slowly people left, until it was only the remaining Amigops, Jack, Dave, Emma, Karl, and a few other really close friends. They all stood there, silently. People kept glancing at Sykkuno, seeing his steely expression as tears welled behind his eyes. 

"Come on, let's go inside. You'll catch a cold." Rae prompts and Sykkuno nods lowly, looking back to look at the picture of Corpse. His husband, he was Corpse's husband. And now, he was no one’s husband. 

The visitation and burial the next day was a small affair, only a couple of people who had met Corpse personally, Sykkuno felt like he was gonna cry, or puke. His husband lay in a black box, not breathing. Being so far away from him, all he wants is Corpse to come back to him.

He was the last to leave the gravesite, the moon hanging high above him as he leaves. Tears threatening to rush from his eyes as he reaches his car. A sick thought crossed his head, he could be with Corpse if he just drove off the edge somewhere. But, he suppresses it as he starts the car.

The fans don't know, all they know is Corpse has been on leave most of the year due to his health. People sent their well wishes daily, they even sent cards of which Corpse adored before…

Sykkuno knew he had to tell the fans.

_______________________________________

The people of the world didn't know what to think when countless creators told them to watch the Corpse stream at 3 PST, there were seemingly no streams that day, just people telling them to watch the Corpse stream.

People were excited to hear from Corpse, expecting him to be okay and recovering. So, at 3 PM sharp the stream starts, and immediately people pour in, hundreds of thousands of people. People who don't usually watch Corpse were there, wondering what was happening. 

Rather than Among us, or rather any game at all. There was only a darkened room they were unfamiliar with, the only light coming from the screens supposedly. An empty chair sits there, seemingly innocent.

This was obviously different then what people were used too, and people were wondering what was happening. The numbers skyrocket and soon they could only wait and watch, the chat exploding with questions of face reveal.

A few minutes later, they hear a door slam from somewhere off-camera. They hear footsteps and soon are surprised to see Sykkuno plop in the chair. Looking as if he's never slept in his life, his eyes red and his hair a mess. 

The chat was bombarded with questions, wondering what was happening. Sykkuno sighs lightly, rubbing his eyes for a moment before looking at the camera.

"Hey guys." Sykkuno muttered softly, his voice scratchy and strained. Sykkuno ignored the chat selectively as he wipes at his eyes a bit more as if to ward off the tears.

"You must be wondering why you're here, all of you who came here are questioning it. I'm here to tell you the answers. " Sykkuno said, swallowing a lump in his throat as he gently runs a chain with a ring on it between his fingers.

"Corpse…” Sykkuno pauses, the chain curled around his fingers and he looked down sadly as the chat started asking if Corpse was okay. “Corpse is dead." The chat went silent for a moment as if a wave had gone throughout the world. "We buried him a week ago, laying him to rest for the last time. Starting this year his body slowly started to shut down and he knew it was only a matter of time. So, he recorded his last video for you all and I hope that you'll watch it." 

Sykkuno then ended the stream, after dropping the equivalent of fifteen nukes on everyone. He couldn't handle the pressure, and he started crying again. People didn’t know what to do at that point, many genuinely crying at the news. 

Not too much time after that, the internet exploded. People wondering what was going on, watching as one by one the streamers they love all announced a leap of absence due to the death of Corpse Husband. People couldn't believe that he was really gone, but they all knew it had to be true. Haters crawled into the gutters as people were harsh if they disrespected Corpse, if they tried to taint his image. It was at the end of the day when Corpse Husband’s YouTube published a video.

They all clicked it and found a scene of rain gently raining on a small valley, it was calming and for a moment nothing was said. In this valley was a picture of Corpse in art for, he was under an umbrella and was just a static image.

"Hey everyone." Corpse’s voice rang clear through the video, it was deeper than usual and weak, very weak. The voice of a dying man.

"I only have...a few months at most left." He then coughed harshly and his breathing was heavy for a moment. 

"I want to thank you guys for all the support you've shown me over the years." He said, sounding weaker than before. "I lived the best years of my life due to you all." 

"I just want to say goodbye, to everyone. I want you guys to take care of the others. Send the others your love and support. Please for me." 

There is a huge pause, and it continues. "I want to have this last message dedicated to my husband, who has made my entire life so much better. Who stayed with me during the good days, who stayed with me during the worst days." There was a pause as the man caught his breath.

"Sykkuno, I love you so much. Please, take care of yourself." 

The video ends there, the people watching could only cry. 

_______________________________________

_ "Happy birthday Corpse!" Everyone shouted and Corpse laughed. _

_ "For once you guys got it right." Corpse chuckled and Sykkuno smiles happily across the table, Corpse gently holds Sykkuno's hand. Neither acknowledging it. The others could see it clear as day though.  _

_ "Sykkuno, can we talk?" Sykkuno nods happily "in private." Sykkuno flushes but nods, Corpse stands as gently leads the two of them to a room inside the house.  _

_ "Sykkuno," Corpse says lightly, pulling both of Sykkuno’s hands up carefully _

_ "Corpse." Sykkuno whispers back _

_ "I knew it before when we were streaming, but fuck, meeting you in-person. It made me realize just how much." Corpse mutters gently and pauses in hesitance before continuing "I love you." _

_ "Corpse." Sykkuno whispers "I love you too." _

_ Corpse then gently pulls Sykkuno in for a soft kiss, his mask pulled off completely. The two kiss sweetly and softly as if scared to hurt the other. Suddenly, they both fall and land on the bed. They begin laughing together. _

Sykkuno shoots out of bed, breathing heavily as the dream he desperately wants to get back to slips away and he is left alone in a dark room that now doesn't smell like home. It only smelt like Corpse anymore. 

Sykkuno curls into a ball on the bed, imagining the nights they would comfort each other. Sykkuno hugs a soft bunny that was purple, he remembered Corpse bought it for him and gave it to him on their second date. It was swathed in a black hoodie that Corpse ordered specially, it was the cutest thing to him. But now it was like hugging when he could never have. 

His phone was blowing up on the table, so much so it flopped off onto the ground where it continued to blow up. Corpse's phone was on silent but it lay there innocently in the dark. 

Sykkuno started crying again, deep tears falling from his eyes as he hugged the plush close to him. He cried harder as he imagined Corpse hugging him and telling him everything will be okay. 

He felt weak after crying for so long that day, his body seemed to refuse to cooperate as he lay there a purple bunny plush in his arms. His phone went off again and he sighed heavily. He pushed himself up and reached down gently grabbing the device, he looked at it. It was covered in notifications, mostly from his Twitter post about his leap of absence. More and more came and he felt so overwhelmed by it, how did his husband handle it? 

More came and before he knew it, he chucked his phone at the wall as hard as he could, the device shattering as it hit the wall raining down in little pieces. Sykkuno watched almost awed by it, and then everything was too quiet. He gently stood up, his own body protesting at the thought of leaving the bed. He stumbled down the hall and turned on the radio, he didn't care what they were saying until a familiar song came on.

It was the song Corpse wrote for their 2 year anniversary, Sykkuno sat down on the couch and just listened. He started crying again halfway through the song and even after it had ended. He curled into a ball on their couch and tried not to think about the sleepless nights they had spent here together. It was on this couch that Sykkuno cried himself to sleep. 

\-----

_ "Sykkkunnnnoo! Where are you?" A deep voice asks amused, Sykkuno giggles. _

_ "Aha, gotcha!" Corpse says appearing in front of him, tickling his husband, Sykkuno laughing loudly  _

_ "Corpse! Corpse stop!" Sykkuno laughed out, trying to pry away the fingers tickling him. _

_ "Never." Corpse growls and Sykkuno laughs as he is tickled more. Corpse eventually stops and the two just sit together for a moment, breathing heavily. _

_ "Why didn't you stop?" Sykkuno pouted  _

_ "I just did," Corpse says innocently  _

_ "Cooorpse!" Sykkuno yells _

_ "Sykuuuuuno!" Corpse responds _

_ "I hate you" Sykkuno grumbles _

_ "You love me." Corpse responds _

_ "I love you," Sykkuno concludes  _

_ "I adore you." Corpse speaks and Sykkuno glares at him lightly. "Don't look at me like that baby."  _

_ Sykkuno flushes at the pet name, Corpse hugs him and soon drags the two of them to the couch where they cuddle, Sykkuno pressed against Corpse's chest while he gently played with the curls of Corpse’s hair. Entranced by them.  _

_ "I love you Sykkuno."  _

_ Sykkuno humms, twirling an inky black curl gently between his fingers. Corpse hugs him close and Sykkuno continues to play with his hair. _

_ \----- _

Sykkuno woke up alone on the couch, his arms curled around himself. His heart hurt and felt heavy as he lay there, no warmth to make him happy again. He curled deeper in on himself, just now realizing the hoodie he's wearing is Corpse's rather than own. There was a knock on the door but Sykkuno felt he couldn't move a limb, so he just lay there staring blankly. The door opened and he recognized most of the faces that entered.

"Oh Sykkuno..." Rae said softly, pulling him in for a hug. He just kept on staring blankly, looking past her at the wall. The others that came gathered inside the house, watching the two of them. "How are you holding up?"

"I want to join him," Sykkuno said blankly, not even thinking. He didn't put it into words until now, but he wants to join his husband. 

"Sykkuno…" Rae says concerned, but Sykkuno didn't have the energy to respond. "I think you should get some sleep, you...you look terrible." 

"That's what I've been doing all day," Sykkuno muttered slowly, his body slowly giving up in even staying awake at this point. He wouldn't admit he hadn't slept properly for weeks now. 

"Come on Sykkunie, let's get you to bed," Jack says softly 

"No, I'm not tired," Sykkuno said, drifting off again, someone picking him up.

\----

_ Sykkuno softly knocked on the office door and after a minute a come-in was heard, he walked in and found his husband in the middle of editing. Sykkuno decides to drape himself in Corpse's lap, much to the other man's surprise. _

_ "Coooorpse, it's late. Let's go to bed." Sykkuno says before yawning  _

_ "I'm not tired." Corpse claims and Sykkuno pouted at him.  _

_ "Then I'm not going to bed either, I'm gonna sit here in your lap!" Sykkuno said stubbornly  _

_ "I think I'm rubbing off on you," Corpse says with a smile, and Sykkuno sticks a tongue out at him cheekily. “Come on, let’s head to bed.”  _

_ Sykkuno cheers at his victory and jumps up, dragging Corpse behind him. Corpse follows happily, always happy when his husband was. The two of them lie down in their bed and Corpse pulls Sykkuno close, before pulling the covers over them.  _

_ "Good night Corpse."  _

_ "Good night Sy."  _

_ _______________________________________ _

"I'm worried about Sykkuno," Rae mutters

"I think we all are." Toast mentions softly 

"Toast, he was talking about suicide," Rae said distressed and the others were quiet for a moment. 

"I know we all miss Corpse, he was a brother to me. But, he and Sykkuno were what they called soulmates. They knew each other so well and loved every inch of the other person. Losing Corpse was losing a part of himself, something that can never be recovered." Rae claims gently, they all knew that Sykkuno had lost the most. And despite them also losing a piece of themselves, they could never compare to Sykkuno.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Jack asks, sounding like he was gonna cry.

"Stay by his side, give him the support he needs. Make sure he is not alone during this, who knows what he might do." Rae says 

  
  
  


_ _______________________________________ _

It was a few months later, and streamers started to pick up streaming again. The fans were patient, most of them grieving themselves. It wasn’t uncommon for fans to make a shrine in honor of Corpse, his fans gathered together to grieve and help each other. Sharing the love with one another, just as Corpse had asked of them. Many would even cry when a Corpse song came on the radio or their playlists. 

Everyone was worried about Sykkuno, he was closing in on himself more and more every day despite the constant support. After a while, he was taken to therapy where all he did in the first session was stare at the wall curled in on himself. Even as one by one his friends began streaming once more, Sykkuno could barely get out of bed in the morning.

Rae went to visit him one day, feeling a little bit better than before. She knocked on the door and at no answer she used her key and got in, locking the door behind her. A habit they all learned from the years when Corpse was...living here with Sykkuno. Sykkuno was flopped on the couch wearing the same black hoodie and pants from the last time Rae had come by, she was a bit relieved he had moved less than an inch from his previous position she had left him in.

“Come on in why don’t you” Sykkuno grumbled from his defeated position on the couch.

“How do you feel Sykkuno?” Rae asks gently

“Like shit,” Sykkuno said with no hesitation

“Bad question, have you eaten anything?” Rae asks

“Lily forced me to eat yesterday,” Sykkuno muttered into the couch he was flopped in. 

“That’s good!” Rae said and Sykkuno stopped acknowledging her as he just lay there feeling

empty.

“Did you sleep at all? Get a shower in?” Rae asks gently and he selectively ignores her. She sighs knowing this was common behavior for Sykkuno these days, setting down a bag of groceries she had brought knowing that Sykkuno certainly didn’t buy anything. 

She cleaned up a bit knowing Sykkuno wasn’t gonna do it, seeing as he was either flopped on the couch or on the bed beyond depressed. She gently rubs her finger over a picture of Sykkuno and Corpse on the edge of the counter, Corpse’s face hidden of course. She sighs out before turning back to the depressed lump on the couch.

"Rae" he says gently 

"Yeah." She responds, hoping he was in a talking mood.

"Why won't you and the others just let me die?" Sykkuno asks, and Rae feels like she's gonna cry.

"Sykkuno…" She says lightly "We all care about you and we won't let you go that easily." 

Sykkuno didn't respond, but he did flop into a different defeated position. Different from the one before, so there was that. Rae then spent some time trying to get Sykkuno to take care of himself, but when Sykkuno has you tuned out, he isn't listening to a word you're saying. 

"I'll be back soon Sykkuno, just hang in there. I think Toast is coming tomorrow." Rae says, and he doesn't respond as he lies on the couch. 

She sighs and leaves, Sykkuno sits there for a moment. Before crying again, tears pooling onto the couch. He didn't know why he treated his friends like this, they only wanted the best for him. But the best for him would be to join Corpse. Why can't they understand that? 

They try so hard to get him to eat, sleep, shower, and even smile but he usually just tunes them out as he searches for the part of himself that he lost when Corpse died. He wishes he could offer them more of a response, but no. He doesn't have one worth their time. Sykkuno doesn't know long he lay there, but it was dark and before he knew it his eyes were closed. 

_ They were sitting on the couch watching a movie, more like Sykkuno was watching a movie and Corpse had tuned out 5 minutes in as his mind wandered. His hand trailing around a little box in his hoodie as he holds Sykkuno close. _

_ "Did you like the movie Corpse?" Sykkuno asked despite them both knowing Corpse can't focus on movies for more than 5 minutes. _

_ "Yeah, yeah." Corpse said, trying to mask his nervousness. _

_ "Are you okay?" Sykkuno asked _

_ "Baby, you know I'm always happy with you." Corpse responded, Sykkuno giggled  _

_ "Then what's up." Sykkuno asks  _

_ "Well, we haven't had a nice date like this is some time." Corpse stood bringing Sykkuno to his feet with him, Sykkuno watched him curiously. "Fuck, you know how much I love you Sykkuno. When we met I was the one who couldn't get over someone's voice for once. And as we kept playing Among us we grew closer. And, I've loved being your boyfriend. But, I don't want to just be your boyfriend anymore." He got on one knee nervously and Sykkuno gasped with tears in his eyes "Will you marry me?"  _

_ Sykkuno started crying happily, unable to find the words as he nodded quickly. He smiles at Corpse as he takes the ring and places it on his finger, he smiles. _

_ "Sykkuno, I kinda need your help getting up." Corpse says sheepishly and Sykkuno smiles helping his now fiance up.  _

_ "This is gonna blow Rae's mind." Sykkuno said with a giggle _

_ "You want to blow up the internet?" Corpse suddenly asks _

_ "What do you have in mind?" Sykkuno asks with a huge smirk _

_ A few hours later, Corpse posted a picture of his hand pressed against Sykkuno's chest, and Sykkuno posted a picture of his hand against Corpse's chest. It was clear whose chest was who, and they tagged it as such. But the internet blew up as they noticed a shiny ring on Sykkuno's finger, the internet then crashed as the Internet didn't even know they were dating before.  _

_ Corpse and Sykkuno revealed in the chaos and giggled together, many of their friends were freaking out or sending their congratulations. Confirming that they were infact engaged by replying to each others post. Corpse may be rubbing off on Sykkuno, but he was already a troll so they just created chaos together. They are perfect for each other that way. _

_ “I love you so much” Sykkuno mutters  _

_ “I love you too.” Corpse purrs back, pulling his now fiance in for a hug. They sit back on the couch again, and just lay there feeling the moment as the internet shatters.  _

______

Sykkuno woke up on the couch, it was 5 AM and he was alone. He imagined the days when he would drag Corpse to bed even when he knew the man didn’t sleep all too well, it was better to try and because of him Corpse had never slept better then when he was with Sykkuno. But, he was alone with his thoughts and these days that was a very bad thing.

Sykkuno got off the couch, he wandered to the kitchen where groceries were ready to be used, and yet he felt he may puke if he tried to eat something. So, he walks past that and goes down the hall. He gets to a door that hadn’t been opened in over a year, he places a hand against it and holds back tears as the memories of knocking on this door to check on his husband or drop off some water came. He sags against the door and feels the tears come back, he lay there for another hour even as there is a knock on the door. He just lay against the door loose limbed like a rag doll, even as the front door opened.

“Sykkuno?” He heard Toast ask and he didn’t bother to answer. He heard his friend shuffle around the house looking for him, until he stopped right in front of his sad sight. Toast crouches down.

“Hey Sykkuno.” Toast says

“Toast.” Sykkuno mutters sadly

“You want to go on the couch, it’ll be a bit better than out here.” Toast asks

“No.” Sykkuno says before tuning him out, he continued to blabber. Asking the usual questions that they always asked but he stopped caring about that, he just lay there sadly. Eventually, Toast gives up on that and sits next to Sykkuno.

"I know you miss him and all, but you need to get over it." Toasts says and it rings in Sykkuno's head for a moment. 

'Get over it’ Just get over it, it’s that easy, isn’t it. To just “get over it”. Of course, he was being stupid with all this moping and depression! Why didn’t he just get over the fact the man he had loved every single part of was just gone? Of course.

Sykkuno stood, tears flooding his eyes. “Get out.” He mutters

“What?” Toast asks

“I SAID GET OUT!” Sykkuno screams, tears streaming from his face

“y-You can’t-” 

“Yes I can, this is my fucking house!” Sykkuno yells, before choking on his tears. Toast goes to comfort him but Sykkuno flinches away. “Just leave, I never want to see you again.” 

Toast left and Sykkuno was left alone once more with his thoughts, he slumped against the door crying in a small ball. Why couldn’t he just get over it already? He knows he was being a huge disappointment to everyone with this behavior, he shouldn’t let them down. But, he doesn’t want to even wake up most mornings. Most days he hopes he dies in his sleep.

Sykkuno stands shakily as stumbles to the bed where he curls into the covers that were not even close to being made. The sheets of the huge bed coming to comfort him, it was too big for just him. Even with the little bunny plush cuddles, he occasionally would spray a bit of the cologne Corpse used on it just so he could pretend. He starts crying harder and he feels like he’s gonna suffocate in his own tears, at this point he would want nothing more.

Sykkuno thought he was letting everyone down when people were respectful, sending all the love and comfort. Understanding completely. Corpse fans in particular were in a depressed funk most days additionally. But, he had assumed everyone was mad at him for being so useless and dramatic.

He was left alone with these thoughts for far too long, even as his tears dried and he could only lay in his bed feeling sorry for himself. Dark thoughts started to sound good to him, why didn’t he just end his life right now? No one was here to stop him?

And with that thought, he got out of bed.

_ _______________________________________ _

Rae was cursing out Toast because while he may have a big brain he just pulled a dumbass move. 

“I thought it would help.” Toast tried

“Well, you were wrong.” Rae sassed and Toast sighed

“I get it okay, I fucked up” Toast sighed

“Please say you didn’t leave him alone.” Rae said with a sigh

“Well...He wanted me out of the house.” Toast tried and Rae hung up on him as she sprinted out of her house. She had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling that twists her insides. She drove over to Sykkuno’s house like she was running from someone, she barely kept within legal driving speed. 

Rae parked her car and sprinted to the door and knocked as if she was trying to escape a murderer by hiding in the house, she didn’t even wait for an answer and she jammed her key into the door and it swung open.

The house was a wreck, things thrown everywhere. There was blood on the wall and it made Rae sick as she desperately tried to find Sykkuno, she kept going looking everywhere. The whole house was a complete mess, things were thrown around with no pattern. She kept going, determined. Mentally yelling at herself that Sykkuno was okay, over and over like a mantra.

“Sykkuno.” She called weakly upon entering the bedroom but there was no answer, only the sound of water droplets, and that's when she went to the bathroom knowing that was the only place that made sense for water droplets. She looked around the bedroom once and found nothing, so she pushed open the doors to the bathroom. 

She screamed and ran to Sykkuno, he was laying in a pool of his own blood. The bathtub overflowed with blood water as the tap lazily dripped. She immediately pulled Sykkuno from the water and pulled him out trying to apply pressure to the deep cuts while fumbling to call 911. 

“Don’t you dare die on me Sykkuno! “ Rae cries, the 911 operator picks up and Rae stumbles over herself to explain what was happening. Trying to stop Sykkuno from bleeding out, she stayed on the phone as she found two now damp towels and used those to apply pressure to the wounds. The bathroom started to flood with a thin layer of water, yet she couldn’t bring herself to care.

When the paramedics arrived, she could barely bring herself to leave him so they could save him. They started working immediately and it was all a blur. Suddenly, she found herself sitting alone in a hospital hallway looking like hell. Barely remembering how she got here, all thoughts were consumed by worry. Sykkuno had to be okay.

“I came as soon as I heard.” Lily said as she sat next to Rae, and one by one their friends all came to join them. All of them anxious about what the future held. For hours, or was it days that they sat there, an anxious crowd as they waited for any word. A doctor comes out and all of them look at them.

“We’ve lost him, they’re trying to bring him back now but we aren’t feeling too hopeful.” The doctor relented and Rae let out a scream as she started sobbing. Everyone joined her in crying in a cuddle pile, Toast walked in a bit nervously and Rae stood.

She walks up to him and slaps him hard across the face, she then back hands him. “Toast, I can't believe you.” 

“Rae...I.” Toast falters “I didn’t know how to deal with all of it, I just wanted Sykkuno back. I shouldn’t have said that to him.” 

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Sykkuno! Oh wait, he’s dying in there!” Rae yells at Toast and the others reel her in, pulling her and Toast in for a hug.

“All of us didn’t take Corpse’s death well, we need to accept that we have to heal together, but for now we can only have belief that Sykkuno will live now.” Lily said and the others nodded slowly.

_______________________________________

Sykkuno opened his eyes, he was on the couch at home. But, the rest of the world was white, he squinted as the light was blinding. Gently brushing his hair a bit, realizing it was styled how he liked. 

"Sy." A familiar voice says and he smiles happily as looks to his right. There was Corpse, wearing a white version of his normal clothes, silver chains sparkling beautifully. His hair was perfect, and he was unmasked before him. He looked happy and strong again, nothing like when he had died. 

"Corpse!" Sykkuno yells and he runs at Corpse surprised as he is picked up and twirled around by his lover. Corpse pulls the stunned Sykkuno to his chest.

"I can finally pick you up without later repercussions." Corpse said happily and Sykkuno smiled. 

"I've missed you Corpse." Sykkuno whispers

"I know baby, I know." Corpse whispers, gently caressing Sykkuno's side. 

"Sykkuno, everyone cares about you. I just want you to know that." Corpse then says, pulling Sykkuno onto the couch with him.

"What waits in the afterlife?" Sykkuno asks

"I'm sure one day, you'll find out," Corpse says softly

"What?" Sykkuno asks

"You should be heading back soon, the others are waiting." Corpse mentions

"What? No! I want to stay with you!" Sykkuno demands and Corpse chuckles 

"It's not your time baby." Corpse whispered before gently giving Sykkuno a kiss.

"But.." Sykkuno says

"Don't worry about me Sy, you have to go back to the others. I'll always be with you, even after you wake up." Corpse says happily

"Corpse…" Sykkuno hesitates “I love you.” 

“I love you too Sy, always,” Corpse says with a huge smile.

Corpse disappeared as the scene shifted and soon he was lying down, the light even more blinding than the others. He squinted and tried to escape by closing his eyes, he eventually opened them again, and slowly his eyes adjusted, recognizing his friends around him.

“Sykkuno! I’m so happy you’re okay!!” Rae said, hugging him gently and he cracked a small smile.

“Yeah.” He whispered, hugging Rae back. His arms in thick bandages. 

“Sykkuno.” Toast said softly “I’m sorry for saying that, I just couldn’t handle seeing you like that and it slipped…”

“It’s okay Toast.” Sykkuno said softly with a smile and the others were shocked by the change

“Are you okay Sykkuno?” Lily asks

“Of course, cause I know Corpse will always be with us!” Sykkuno said and the others exchanged glances.

“I say, we start grieving together. One day, we will reach an acceptance.” Rae says and the others nod, including Sykkuno. 

_______________________________________

“Hey guys, it’s Sykkuno here!” Sykkuno said softly, it had been a year and everyone had been doing better, they talked to each other and shared grievances. The chat exploded with messages as it always does. Many were happy he was back, happy he looked happier, and a few glad that he is streaming at all. 

“It’s been a while, but I’m back now,” Sykkuno said and the chat only sent their support. “A lot happened while I was gone, but I’m back for good now. We were all gonna play some Among us as my first stream back, hopefully, I don’t get killed.” Sykkuno said and the chat was really positive. He smiled, knowing that one day he would be back with Corpse but for now, he isn’t quite done yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've made it to the end, I'd like to say I'm sorry for any emotional scarring I may have caused you from this story. This is basically an alternate universe and an idea of how I perceive Corpse dying would go, obviously, a lot of it will not happen at all but I still wanted to bring it to the table.
> 
> Please don't share this with the people in the story, and if asked to be taken down by any of the people featured it will be before you would even know. 
> 
> I'm gonna go look into some therapy now or something. Free cuddles for those who want them, I'm touch starved.


End file.
